Et ça recommence
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: Et si les membres de An Cafe passaient sous le même label que The GazettE, Alice Nine et Miyavi ? Selon moi, cela donnerait ça. Chapitre 2 modifié !
1. Chapter 1

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

ET CA RECOMMENCE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 1

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Kon'nichiha tout le monde.  
O genki desu ka ??? 

J'arrive avec ma première fic/music soyez sympa x)

**Auteur : **Dark Mikako

**Titre : **Et ça recommence

**Genre :** Général, romance (et humour j'espère)

**Diclaimer : **Heureusement pour eux, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

**Résumé : **Et si les membres de An Cafe passaient sous le même label que The GazettE, Alice Nine et Miyavi ? Selon moi, cela donnerait ça.

**Couples : **surprise ;) mais Yaoi !!!!

* * *

Petite présentation pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas tous les groupes 

**The GazettE :**

Ruki : Vocalist

Aoi : Guitariste

Uruha : Guitariste

Reita : Bassiste

Kai : Batteur

**An Cafe :**

Miku : Vocaliste

Bou : Guitariste (à quitté le groupe en avril 2007 mais j'avait envi de le faire apparaitre)

Kanon : Bassiste

Teruki : Batteur

**Alice Nine :**

Shou : Vocaliste

Hiroto : Guitariste

Tora : Guitariste

Saga : Bassiste

Nao : Batteur

**Miyavi :**

Miyavi : Vocaliste et guitariste

* * *

Miku, Bou, Kanon et Teruki arrivèrent à leur nouvelle agence. Leur nouveau manager les accueillit bras ouvert (mais surtout content de recevoir un groupe prometteur qui lui rapporterait plus d'argent) 

Il leur parla des autres groupes qu'ils avaient ... etc ... et d'autres choses pas très interressante qui faillit les endormir (mais ne vaut mieux pas facher la main qui vous nourrir ) Ils se souvenèrent aussi d'une chose qui leur parut étrange. Les autres membres des groupes habités tous dans une même grande (énorme plutot) maison. Et évidement, sage comme ils sont, ils acceptèrent. Vous savez du genre on dit quelque chose et on en pense une autre.

* * *

Les quatre membres de An Cafe, arrivèrent devant leur nouveau "chez eux". Regardant la bouche ouverte (mais comment font-ils pour regardait avec la bouche, le mystère du succès :D) l'énorme palace devant lequel ils se trouvaient. Finalement ils avaient eu bon d'accepter. 

Ils toquèrent à la porte, et un type le sourire aux lèvres leur ouvrit.

- Ohayo !!!! Watashi no namae wa Nao des !!!! (je m'appelle Nao)

Eh ben ... celui-ci ne semblait pas très discret. Il se présenta sous le batteur d'Alice Nine et les invita à entrée.  
Le dénommé Nao leur présenta toutes pièces principales de la maison. Mais arrivé à la cuisine ils entendirent des éclats de rire et d'un grand bruit.

- NON !! pourquoi ta mis de la mayo !! Ca va être IMMANGEABLE !!!

Les cinq musiciens entrèrent et découvrirent deux personnes en train de se battre, couvert de farine. Ils se stoppèrent en les voyant et le premier s'avança.

- Ohayo, je suis Kai batteur de The Gazette et (en se tournant vers le brun derrière) l'autre enfariné là, c'est Saga bassiste d'Alice Nine.

Voyant que Saga ne réagissait Kai s'aprocha et lui prit les joues (façon grand-mère) en lui disant "t'inquiète pas, si tu fais la gueule on appèlera Mr. Propre".  
Le bassiste tiqua et lui balança des oeufs en pleine figure et lui criant "Mr.Propre sera déjà occupé avec toi, metteur de Mayo dans de la soupe !!!"

Nao, jugeant que la situation n'allait pas pour le mieux, leur fit continuait.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant une autre porte, le batteur les stoppa. 

- Ici, nous arrivons dans la pièce des quatre inséparables, d'habitude il ne faut que les déranger pour le repas ou ... s'il y a le feu.

Les musiciens entrèrent et découvrirent quatre personnes le regard fixés sur un écran, manettes en main.

- Aller Pikachu !!!!! Fonceeeee va siiiiiiiii

En effet, ils jouaient à Pokémon (--').  
1er essaie : Nao se racla la gorge pour avoir un semblant d'innattention. Loupé, il passa donc au plan B, plus vicieux et cruel mais c'était la seule solution.  
Il passa donc près de la prise et :

- Oops

- NONNNN Pikachuuuuu meurs pas !!!!!

Le plan B fonctionna à merveille. Mais Hiroto, faché coura après Nao hors de la pièce.  
Un petit blond s'avança vers eux.

- Ohayo. Je pense que l'on va se présenter tout seul vu que les deux autres ont décidé de faire un jogging de dernière minute. Moi c'est Ruki.

Un grand blond se leva à son tour et se présenta sous le nom de Reita, puis l'autre s'appelais Shou.

- Vous voulez jouer ? Dit Reita en s'installant devant la playstation.  
- Tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose ? lui demanda Shou en la rebranchant.

Bou s'installa à coté de Reita, malheureusement il n'avait jamais jouer à ce genre de jeu et se fit laminer pas son adversaire. Miku prit sa place en jouant contre Shou. Evidement tout comme son guitariste, il perdit.  
Se fut alors au tour de Kanon VS Ruki.  
Kanon prit la manette et choisit Rukario, Ruki avait déjà Pikachu. Contre toute attente le bassiste d'An Cafe se battait plutot bien, il tena tête au chanteur et ils finirent ex-aéquo.

C'est à se moment que Hiroto et Nao revinrent. Inutile de précisait que Nao avait une énorme bosse sur le crane. Si ?  
Le batteur les invita à continuer la visite. Ils quittèrent la pièce un à un et au moment ou Kanon voulu franchirent la porte, il se fit interpeler par Ruki.

- Eh la prochaine fois, vient donc un peu jouer avec nous.

Le bassiste répondit par un sourire et quitta à son tour la pièce.

* * *

Nao les guida ensuite vers la pièce d'entrainement. Ils ouvrirent la porte et découvrirent deux personnes jouant de la guitare. Un grand blond en train de sauter à fond dans son trip et un grand brun qui hurlait. Décidement, ils sont tous barges dans cette baraque ... 

- Voici Miyavi et Uruha, ils sont toujours comme ça, faut pas vous inquiètez.

Nao se tourna vers eux

- Les mecs vous savez ou sont les autres ?

Le grand brun cessa de hurlait et leur répondit que Tora dormait encore et que Aoi prennait sa douche. Le batteur les emmena ensuite chacun dans leur chambre. Miku et Kanon au 3ème étages, Bou au 2ème et Teruki au 1er. Leur indiquant au passage ou était les toilettes.

L'après midi, ils rangèrent leur affaires personnels et Aoi rejoint Nao pour leur expliquer les différentes règles de la maison.

* * *

Owari 

Qu'en avait vous pensez ? Bien ? Pas bien ?

Avez vous des idées de couples ?


	2. Chapter 2

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

ET CA RECOMMENCE ...

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE : 2

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Razuberii :** Merci, ça m'a fais trop plaisir x). Et non xD je ne pense pas faire de partouze ...

**Yellow-Miles : **Tu vas certainement me tapper, mais je ne compte faire qu'un des couples que tu as mentionnais. Je te le dis ? (Bon aller mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi xD) je compte faire le Reita/Miku. Par contre Kanon/Miyavi est franchement de loin mon couple favori mais je ne vais pas le faire pour cette fic surement dans une autre.

**Warushinda :** Toi aussi tu vas me tapper (3615 frapper l'auteur T.T) J'adore le couple Ruki/Reita mais je ne compte pas le faire pour cette fic. Sumimasen !!!!

* * *

Pour celle que ne connait pas Alice Nine : je remet leur "description", courte mais c'est déjà ça !!! 

Shou : Vocaliste. Il est blond. Il est beau .

Hiroto : Guitariste. Il est brun. Il est super méga beau mais petit T.T

Tora : Guitariste. Il est brun. Et selon moi il est moche (désolé pour les fans)

Saga : Bassiste. Je decide de la faire chatain clair. Il montre souvent son ventre (lol)

Nao : Batteur. Il est brun. J'adore ces lèvres .

* * *

Journée de Kanon

Kanon se reveilla tard ce jour là. Il prit sa douche tranquillement, s'habilla et se rappela soudainement ou il était ne voyant pas la cuisine de la ou il était. Il entrprit donc de chercher la chercher dans ce véritable labyrinthe.  
Par chance, il croisa Bou dans le couloir :

- Ohayo Bou ! Tu sait ou se trouve la cuisine ?

- Ohayo, j'en reviens. Tu descend au 1er et c'est la porte à gauche du portrait de Madonna

- Il y a un portrait de Madonna ici ? o.0

Le blond rigola et asquisca. Il laissa donc le bassiste lui disant qu'il allait s'entrainer (à la guitare pas au basket évidement).  
Le brun trouva donc le fameux portrait et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En entrant il trouva Ruki, Hiroto et Shou en train de manger.

- OHAYOOOOOO !!!!

Crièrent-ils tous en même temps. Kanon lui ne répondit que par un vague Ohayo. Le brun s'installa à coté de Shou et en face de Ruki et commença à manger dans le silence. Evidement, ce qu'il ignore c'est que les trois autres musiciens détestent le calme et décidèrent de faire une bataille collective de riz ...

Entre temps, Reita et Miku arrivèrent et se joingnèrent au combat.

Par contre, quand Kai arriva à son tour, la se fut ... plus drole du tout ...  
Mais se qui est sur c'est que lorsque Uruha et Tora arrivèrent à leur tour, ils ne trouvèrent que des boulet sur le sol, en train de nettoyer du riz. Mais Reita et Miku avaient mystèrieusement disparus.

Passons

Kanon quitta la salle et alla dans sa chambre. Il se coucha sur son lit et ferma les yeux. La c'est clair, il se fesait chier.  
Mais que faire dans cette maison à part répéter, manger et dormir ?  
C'est alors qu'il se souvint des paroles de Ruki, l'illumination !!!

Il alla donc, vers la salle de jeux, attention pas DANS la salle de jeux mais VERS. Parce que ne l'oubiez pas, le sens d'orientation de Kanon est déplorable ... (Kanon : --").

Mais il l'a trouva au bout d'un moment se laissant guider par les cris de "Aller Pikachu !!".

Le bassiste entra, après avoir frappé. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, surpris de recevoir de la visite. Le brun fit un sourire génée.

- Reste pas la comme ça, viens t'installer

Lui dit Ruki en lui tendant une manette. Kanon s'installa à coté et commença à jouer contre Shou.  
Il passa donc sa journée la, à jouer aux jeux vidéos et se coucha le sourire aux lèvres en se disant qu'il avait passé une bonne journée.

* * *

Journée de Miku

Ce jour là, Miku se leva (heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs) aux aurores, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et croisa Teruki qui y allait lui aussi. Il l'accosta et ils discutèrent de leur impression sur la maison. Il le quitta et Reita arriva derrière lui, lui proposant de lui montrer ou se trouvait la cuisine avant qu'il n'arrive à la cave ...

Arrivée, ils trouvèrent Kanon, Ruki, Shou et Hiroto en train de faire une bataille de riz. Pris au dépourvu, ils s'y joingnèrent.  
Soudain, Reita vit le batteur de son groupe arrivait. Comme il connaissait son caractère avec la nourriture , il prit la première personne à coté de lui (Miku) et ils s'enfuirent par la porte de derrière. Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant une porte.

Et c'est à se moment là que ... (suspense) le bassiste proposa se s'entrainer ensemble. (--" vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Un Yaoi sur commande ? xD) et le chanteur de An Cafe accepta.  
Ils allèrent vers la salle d'entrainement croisant Bou et Miyavi en sortir en courrant le blond rigolait à gorge déployé avec le brun derrière lui en train de le courser. Le chanteur et le bassiste entrèrent.

- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Miku se tourna vers lui, surpris.

- J'en sais rien encore

- Tu veux aller en ville ?

- Pourquoi pas répondit-il avec un sourire

Ils se préparèrent chacun de leur coté, se retrouvant dans l'entrée une fois près. Mais lorsque Reita descendit ...

- Pourquoi t'as bandé ton nez ? o.0

- oh ça, je le fais souvent.

Le chanteur ne comprit pas très bien mais se contenta de se taire, de peur de sortir une connerie par inadvertence.  
Lorsque qu'ils arrivèrent en ville, se fut beaucoup moins calme...  
Je m'explique : les groupies !!!!

Et oui une fois arrivée, ils durent déjà fuirent. Et comme aucun endroit n'était "sur" le hasard les mena (enfin surtout l'auteur que le hasard ) dans un magasin pour homme. N'arrètant pas les groupies, ils fuirent vers les cabines d'essayages et entrèrent dans l'une d'elle.  
Collé l'un à l'autre je ne vous dit pas le scénario : ils étaient tous rouge.

Evidement pourquoi s'arrêter là ? Miku regarda Reita et dit :

- Pourquoi tu es tout rouge ?

Le bassite le regarda

- Je pourrais te retourné la question

Ils baissèrent les yeux et comme le chanteur étant le plus petit, il baissa ses yeux vers les lèvres de son "compagnon de cabine". Le blond voyant son trouble décida de regardé derrière le rideau pour voir si la menace groupie était toujours là. Evidement que oui x).

- Elles sont toujours là ?

- Chut !!!!

Reita ne voulant pas être découvert mis sa main sur la bouche du membre de An Cafe. Il regarda à nouveau et vu qu'il n'y avait plus personne.  
Géné, il se rendit compte ou il avait mis sa main.

- Sumimasen bafouilla-t-il

Miku lui prit le bras et l'emmena à l'extérieure.

- Tu as faim ? lui demanda-t-il

Reita répondit-il positivement et le chanteur l'emmena vers le premier resto qu'il trouva. Un boui-boui spécialisé en nouilles chinoises.  
En sortant, Miku lui reprit le bras en souriant. Le bassite rougit un peu.

- Ca te gène que je tienne le bras ?

- Iiye

Le chanteur sourit de nouveau, et ils allèrent se promener tout le reste de la journée.  
Le soir, ils ne passèrent pas par la salle des jeux vidéos ou Reita avait l'habitude de passait toute ses journée depuis qu'il avait emmenagé dans cette maison.

* * *

Journée de Teruki

Ce jour la aussi, il se leva. Evidement perdu comme les autres, il chercha la cuisine et par chance il croisa Miku

- Ohayo Miku

- Ohayo, tu sais ou se trouve la cuisine ?

- J'y allais aussi

Teruki sourit et reprit sa route mais une fois qu'il avait tourné à un angle, il se rendit compte que le chanteur ne le suivait pas.  
Il continua tout de même à chercher, tombant à chaque fois sur des angles morts ou des tableaux de Madonna dans la maison. Mais qui accrochait donc ces horreurs aux murs ?

Il continua son chemin et finalement passa sa matinée à chercher la cuisine. Mais heureusement pour lui il fut trouvait par terre par Aoi qui allait prendre sa douche.

- Bah Teruki pourquoi tu fais ta sieste par terre ? Il y a des lits tu sais ?

- --"

A la la, quel abruti, il n'avait pas remarqué que le batteur était complètement paumé. Bon ... au bout d'un certain si. Il le prit donc sous le bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine ou se trouvait déjà Uruha et Tora.

L'après midi, le musicien de An Cafe, décida de se changer les idées en allant s'entrainait. Il trouva fort heureusement pour lui la salle et Nao dedans qui pratiquait lui aussi.

- Kon'nichiha tu t'entraine toi aussi ?

Lui dit Nao en lui tendant des baguettes

- Hai, arigato.

Il s'entraina le reste de la journée avec le membre de Alice Nine.

* * *

Journée de Bou

Bou se leva aussi, mais plus tôt que les trois autres. Et autre différence notable : il trouva la cusine du premier coup.  
Il mangea tout seul et en sortant vit Hiroto et Shou qui venait. Il les salua et alla vers sa chambre.  
Sur le chemin il croisa Kanon qui chercher la cuisine.

- Ohayo Bou ! Tu sais ou se trouve la cuisine ?

- Ohayo, j'en reviens. Tu descend au 1er et c'est la porte à gauche du portrait de Madonna.

- Il y a un portrait de Madonna ici ? o.0

Il rigola et continua laissant le bassiste.  
Le guitariste de An Cafe alla ensuite à la salle d'entrainement et trouva Miyavi en pleine composition.

- Ohayooooooo !!!

Miyavi sursauta et leva la tête

- Ohayo

- Tu écris une nouvelle chanson ?

Le brun souffla

- Non, je joue au voley, ça ne se voit pas ?

Bou fit les gros yeux et répondit :

- Bah non sinon tu aurrais une balle (Miyavi : --", les jeunes de nos jours)

Il continua à écrire ignorant le blond à coté de lui. Mais lui ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, commença à lui tiré les cheveux.  
Le guitariste ayant une patience limiter, très limiter commença à le courser dans toute la maison. Ils s'arrêtèrent a bout de souffle, dans une salle ou Aoi et Saga parlaient.

- Ohayo dirent les deux arrivant

Les deux leur répondit et Aoi se leva et dit :

- Bon moi je vais y allais

Il partit donc et Bou se tourna vers Saga en prenant le bras du guitariste brun.

- Matane Saga, je vais allais me promener avec Miyavi-kun.

Le bassiste de Alice Nine ne répondit rien, sous le choque et ils sortirent.  
Une fois dehors, le brun lui dit :

- Je te trouve bien familier !

Le blond sourit

- Pour le "matane" ou le "kun" ?

- Les deux !!!

Le blond rigola et emmena le brun en ville.

* * *

Sumimasen, chapitre un peu chiant je trouve, mais il fallait que je débute par quelque chose. En espérant quand même que cela vous à plu.

Kisu

Mikako-chan


End file.
